customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Having Tens of Fun! (Barney
Having Tens of Fun! is the 17th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on October 19, 1993. Plot Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain visits the school to show the kids fun counting activities. Meanwhile, Mr. Tenagain has a very special surprise for Baby Bop! 'Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers '''Poems: '''Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 '''Stories: '''Ten, Nine, Eight Recap The episode starts where Kathy, Min and Tosha waved goodbye to the other kids and play a game of hopscotch with the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe". First, Kathy takes a turn, then Min takes a turn, and finally, Tosha takes a turn. After that, Michael arrives with his soccer clothes (long-sleeved soccer shirt, soccer shorts, ) and his soccer ball "Hide and Seek" Barney comes to life Mr. Tenagain "This Old Man" Baby Bop classroom fingers toes hug Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by Kathy, Min and Tosha) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # This Old Man (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Barney) # Ten Little Fingers and Toes (sung by Kathy, Barney, Min, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Tosha) # Aiken Drum (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Barney, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) # The Ants Go Marching (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Michael, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Barney) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (sung by Barney, Min, Tosha, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Kathy, Tosha, Min, and Michael) Trivia * Min wears the same dress from "May I Help You? (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)". * Tosha wears the same turtleneck shirt from "Falling for Autumn! (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)", and the same hairstyle from "Classical Cleanup (Barney & Friends Season 3 episode)". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus! (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)". * Barney wears the same chef's hat from "". * After the "Barney Theme Song", Kathy, Min and Tosha * After the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer equipment. * When Barney comes to life, during a game of "Hide and Seek", * * * * * After the song, "This Old Man", * Before the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" starts, Tosha * During the song, "Ten Little Toes", Michael taps his feet on his soccer shoes, along with his soccer socks. * After the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", Barney * Before the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight" starts, * After the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight", Kathy * Before the song, "Aiken Drum" starts, * After the song, "Aiken Drum", * * * * * * * * Although Baby Bop appears in this episode, she did not sing any songs. * Production for this episode took place in August 1993. PBS/PBS Kids Funding for this episode Original 1993 airing * Kimberly-Clark Corportation * The Corportation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You 1994 re-airing * * * * * Viewers Like You 1995 re-airing * * Viewers Like You * * * 1997 re-airing * * Viewers Like You * * * 1998 re-airing * Viewers Like You * Chuck E Cheese's * Chef Jr. * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes 1999 re-airing * 2000 re-airing * * * Viewers Like You/Thank You 2002 re-airing * * * Viewers Like You/Thank You 2006 re-airing * * * Viewers Like You/Thank You 2007 re-airing * Viewers Like You/Thank You Min, Tosha and Kathy hide, during a game of "Hide and Seek" *Min: The bike parking area *Tosha: The school *Kathy: The Pretend foods that the kids used them to make the face of "Aiken Drum" *Michael: Pretend spaghetti for Aiken Drum's hair *Tosha: Pretend meatballs for Aiken Drum's eyes *Kathy: Pretend cheese for Aiken Drum's nose *Min: Pretend slices of pizza for Aiken Drum's mouth Barney and the kids wear for ten shake pudding * Barney: White * Kathy: Light blue * Min: Pink * Tosha: Dark blue * Michael: Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard once when Michael tosses pretend spaghetti onto Aiken Drum for his hair) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard once when Michael tosses pretend spaghetti onto Aiken Drum for his hair) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Heard once when Michael tosses pretend spaghetti onto Aiken Drum for his hair) Versions Other differences between two versions are the songs. The song, "This Old Man" was sung in the original and Nickelodeon version, but not in the international version. Also, Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of Mr. Tenagain appearing from behind the tree, during a game of "Hide and Seek" can creep some out, because * Low to medium - When Michael uses pretend spaghetti to make hair for "Aiken Drum", you can hear three cartoon splat sound effects from Hollywoodedge in a lower volume. That is the case, because they might catch you off guard, because *Nightmare - This is another time a picture of Aiken Drum's face is bound to scare more than a few. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Kathy: * Closed-Caption version: * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Kathy: Hi, Michael! What's up? * Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello". * Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! * Michael: Thanks. What * Kathy: We're playing hopscotch. * Min: * Tosha: * Kathy: * Min: * Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down on the ) Alright. () Ready () One... * () * Michael: Two... three... *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney ) *Michael: YIKES!!! BARNEY!!! I wonder who said that! *Barney: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: *Barney: *(Michael and Barney ) *Barney: *(Mr. Tenagain ) *Mr. Tenagain *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Michael: *() *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Kathy: *Barney: *Michael: *Mr. Tenagain: *() *Tosha: *Mr. Tenagain: *Tosha: *(music starts to the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") *Barney: Closed-Captioned version: * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") * Michael: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tenagain. * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, and it's very, very nice to meet all of you. * Kathy: Why do they call you Mr. Tenagain? * Mr. Tenagain: (giggling) Hm-hm-hm. Because I like to count from 1 to 10... (turns around) WHOOOOP! ...then turn around and do it again. Tenagain! * Barney: (giggling) Oh-ho-ho! And he ''loves games and songs that have the number 10 with them. * Mr. Tenagain: Righty-o, Barney! There's... 10x more fun!! * Min: We counted to 10, playing hopscotch. * Michael: And I counted to 10, playing hide and seek. * Mr. Tenagain: Well, then... playing knickknack you will be, if you sing and count to 10 with me! * Barney: (as music starts to the song, "This Old Man") Oh, boy!! Closed-Captioned version: Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Old Man", ) * (Baby Bop arrives, ) * Baby Bop: With a (giggles) * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: () * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * () * Barney: Quote 5: * (Fades to the inside of the classroom where Baby Bop tries to open the whole box) * Michael: What is it, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I don't know. * Barney: I can't wait to see. * Baby Bop: Oh, it's-- (successfully opens the whole box) * Baby Bop and Kathy: It's-- * Baby Bop: (puts the opened whole box upside down on the table to reveal another box) It's another box. * Kids: Another box? * Baby Bop: Yeah. Oh, it's pretty! This surprise is in this box! * Mr. Tenagain: You'll be surprised! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Baby Bop: (already opened the second box that revealed) Ooh! (puts the opened second box upside down on the table to reveal another box) Um, goodie, goodie! It's-- it's... another box. Now I have 3 boxes. (happily counts how many boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3. YAY! * Kathy: Maybe the surprise is in here. * Michael: * Baby Bop: Oh? * Tosha: (taps Min on the shoulder) Mr. Tenagain's boxes remind me that I want to give a new present to the new baby when it comes. * Mr. Tenagain: A baby?! Is your mommy gonna have a baby? * Tosha: Yes. The doctor says "It's be any day now."! * Mr. Tenagain: Ooh! Could it be 1 day, 2, 3 maybe, 4 days, 5, 6, 7, even 8, 9? Could the baby come in 10 days?! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Kathy: It could take us many days as we have fingers. * (music starts to the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") Closed-Captioned version: Quote 6: * Barney: (after the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") (shakes his fingers and his toes) * (Michael giggles) * Barney: * Min: * Barney: () * Mr. Tenagain: () * Tosha: There is? * Mr. Tenagain: (slowly grabs ) * Tosha: There is? * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: () * Barney: * (The story starts for "Ten, Nine, Eight") Quote 7: * Barney: "Ten, Nine, Eight" by Molly Bang. See? Here's a little girl sitting on her daddy's lap, getting ready for bed. 10 small toes all washed and warm! 9 soft friends in a quiet room. 8 square window pains with falling snow. 7 empty shoes in a short straight role. 6 pail seashells hanging down! 5 round buttons on a yellow gown. 4 sleepy eyes which opened and closed. 3 loving kisses on checks and nose, 2 strong arms around Fuzzy Bear's head. 1 big girl all ready for bed! Quote 8: * Kathy: (after the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight") Pretending at nighttime is fun. I can almost see the moon and stars. * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, I almost flew up to the moon. * Min: Did you really fly to the moon, Mr. Tenagain. * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, yes, I certainly did. In a rocket ship that looks very much like this. (slowly grabs a toy rocketship from his jacket pocket) Of course * () * Tosha: Wow! What does it like?! * Mr. Tenagain: Well, I climbed up to the rocket ship... and then came the part I like the best! * Michael: We know what that is. * Barney: Prepare for countdown! * Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! BLAST OFF!!! * () * Mr. Tenagain: And I flew way up to the moon!! And do you know what I found? * Kathy: What? * () Closed-Captioned version: Quote 9: * (after the song, "Aiken Drum", ) * Min: Singing * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: (slowly grabs) * * * * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 10: * () * Barney: * Baby Bop: (happily counts how many boxes she has right now) * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (Fades to the next scene where ) * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Kids: * Mr. Tenagain: * Michael: * Barney: * () * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: (as he, ) * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: (as music starts to the song, "The Ants Go Marching") * () Closed-Captioned version: Quote 11: * (after the song, "The Ants Go Marching") * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 12: * (Fades to Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids back in the classroom) * Michael: * * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Kathy: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Baby Bop: (happily counts how many boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10 * Kathy: * Barney: * (music starts to the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") Closed-Captioned version: Quote 13: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: * * * * * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 14: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)", ) * Mr. Tenagain: (slowly grabs) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 15: * (after the song, "I Love You") *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: *Kathy: *Michael: *Kathy: *() Closed-Captioned version: Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) Version 1 (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: * (The segment ends) Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) Version 2 (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha take turns playing hopscotch while singing "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". Michael * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand * (The segment starts) Category:Barney & Friends Episodes